


This World of Counterparts: Tord and Tori

by RickestRick



Series: This World of Counterparts [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry for Heterosexualizing Eddsworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickestRick/pseuds/RickestRick
Summary: Tord and Tori meet each other at a party, needless to say sparks fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In memory of Edd Gould May your world keep spinning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+memory+of+Edd+Gould+May+your+world+keep+spinning).



> Eddsworld is not mine and everyone knows it. Edd Gould continues to inspire even in death, and the people that write Fanfiction or read it help his world to continue to spin... Thank you.
> 
> Also please excuse my Norwegian I am not Norwegian and would love some help.  
> Faen (Fuck)  
> Ja (Yes)

She had found the guy hanging around the beer-pong table sipping some fireball out of bottle he held. Every once in awhile he would lean over to one of the other guys playing; some person with really bushy eyebrows and a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, and say something. This would then lead to rancorous laughter, which would then be rewarded with a shot of fireball. Tori watched the hair horned guy for a while before the thick smoke and desperate guys drove her out of the house. As she walked out into the dark she bumped into a tall handsome ginger. He looked down at her and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Tord?” He asked.

“Um no, my name’s Tori and I’m trying to get outside.”

The ginger shrugged and let her past him. Tori rolled her eyes and exited the farm house. Tori walked to the car and rummaged around the glove box until she found what she was looking for; a baggie containing two Cuban cigars. The red hoodie girl took one out and smelled it enjoying the cloying aroma. “Mmmm, this is exactly what I need right now.” The hair horned girl told herself. 

It had been a hard week for Tori, that was the only reason she was even at this party in the first place. She had gotten fired from her day job for falling asleep at the cash register and Paula wouldn’t stop bothering Tori with her duty at her night job. So when Ell had offered to take her to a party in the middle of nowhere with booze included Tori had gladly accepted. Most likely she would find some guy and fuck him so she could just relax and feel good for a while, was life really that difficult? Tori closed the car door and stuck one of the Cubans in her bra for later while she pulled her lighter out of her pocket. Lighting the Cuban she leaned up against the house relishing the cold crisp autumn air. Tori inhaled and exhales, slowly relaxing all of her muscles.

A picture of Hair Horned guy popped into Tori’s head and she smiled. There was something about him that made her like him.  
Inside the house Tord was becoming increasingly irritated. Where was she? Did she leave? Was he really that dumb that he let her leave without talking to her? Paul leaned over and said something but Tord was in his own world. “Uh Re- I mean Tord are you ok?” Tord’s dark eyes snapped at Paul. “No I’m not alright, I’m going outside for a minute. You and Patryk don’t get too busy while I’m away.” Tord turned around and stalked out, bottle almost empty. 

Tori had almost finished her cigar when she heard noises out in the dark. Leaves crunching underfoot and heavy breathing. Tori reached behind her back to get the switch blade she kept in her back pocket and waited for the noises to get to her. 

Tord had made an entire search of the house inside and was about to complete his search of the outside of the house. He was gritting his teeth and squeezing the bottle of whiskey. Where had that red hoodie wearing girl went? 

Tori knew the noises were almost upon her she readied herself and squinted her eyes. 

Tord saw the porch light and a pit opened up in his stomach. He had lost her, all to his own stupidity. There was no way he would see that hot girl again, but she had been more than just good looking there was something else the Norwegian was reading into. The Norski was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized that there was someone or perhaps something by the house and it was almost- 

“Ahhhhh!” Tori lunged at the blob and tackled it, wrestling it to the ground like a snake. 

“Faen! Faen! Faen!” The blob cried out as she smushed it's face into the dirt and held a switch blade to its neck. “Faen? Are-are you Norwegian?” Tori asked stuporous. “J-ja.”  
Tord’s heart was beating rapidly and he could feel the sharp point of a knife on his neck. Someone had just tackled him and now was holding him hostage, Paul would never let him live this one down. The stranger had just asked him if he was a Norski and he had replied honestly. Tord could feel the figure tense up, the knife go closer to cutting him. Then the knife left his neck and he was flipped around to face his attacker back to the dirt. It was a girl, the girl to be exact. 

Tori flipped the boy over 100 percent sure she knew he was the boy. Only he could have the hair spikes she had felt as she had shoved his face in the dirt. “Girl?” The guy croaked. “Boy?” Tori said back. Those were the first words the communist lovers ever uttered to each other. In the darkness the silence spun out as the two stared into each others faces. Then Tori took her hands off his shoulders and put them on the ground next to his head. 

Tord stared rapt into the girl's face he could barely discern the features but he knew it was her. All at once the pressure left his shoulders, and hands smacked down next to his ears. Tord was free, and then he wasn’t. Hot needy lips were on his and he responded accordingly. Forcing her lips apart as he put his tongue in her mouth. Their teeth clicked as they both gave up what they had. 

He forced her lips apart and stuck his tongue in her mouth, she smiled a little and dove her tongue in too. She could hear the sound of their teeth colliding and it was just what she needed. She broke the kiss and hauled him up to his feet, he made a noise of annoyance. “Hey I-” was broke short as she slammed him up against the side of the farm house. “Ahg, Feisty aren’t you?” The guy said not in the least bit derogatory. 

The girl just smiled and gave him a knowing look. Tord obliged and flipped her around and reversed the situation, she was now pinned. Tord took her arms and held them against the side of the house as he returned to the kiss she had cut short. He grinned as the making out grew hotter and she began to make small noises in her throat. Tord released one of her arms and put it under her hoodie. 

He had pinned her, something Tori hadn’t wanted to happen. But now as it had happened and they were in the throes of the hottest make out session of her entire life she was plenty fine with it. The guy just made her feel so good. Tori began to whimper as he dug even deeper into the kiss. She could feel his grin, he let go of one of her hands and she drew it back to her body and plunged it deep into his dirty blond hair. Something cold touched her under her hoodie and she shivered. It was a shiver of arousal and difference of temperature. The hand traveled up until it touched her bra strap and twinged it, causing a small gasp from Tori. Oh God he just feels so good, Tori thought as she made the kiss even more aggressive. 

Tord felt around as he traveled up her body and found her bra string, he pulled it back and let it go enjoying the small all pain is gave her. He put his hand underneath the strap and traveled to the front of her body feeling her grow thicker. She put her hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her which just made him more excited.  
Tori felt him cup her breast in his hand she gasped again and leaned into it. He tweaked one of her nipples and Tori melted. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning but some noise escaped anyway. He let go of her other hand and she put it around his neck bringing his face closer to hers. Tori felt something on his neck and started moving her hand around trying to see what it was. 

Tord felt her breast in his hand and allowed some pleasure for himself, then he moved to her nipple which was hard as a pebble and squeezed it slightly causing the girl to moan. Tord let go of her other hand to start moving downward. She wrapped her hand around his neck and his head was forced even closer. A cold panic set in as she touched his burn mark. Tord had a mental sigh of relief when she went past it. The Norski’s panic re-established it’s self when the girl went back to it and started feeling around. 

What is that? Tori asked herself as she felt the raised skin. Was it? Could it be? It was near impossible but just maybe… Tori was pulled out her thoughts as the other Norski broke their kiss. 

Tord pulled out of the make out session and drew away from the girl. He removed his hands from under her shirt and put them on her shoulders; pinning her against the wall. He was breathing fast from exertion and didn’t speak for sometime. “I-I can’t do this, I don’t even know your name.” 

Tori replied “My name’s Tori, and that’s not the reason at all.” She stared at him and uttered two words. “Red Leader.”

Tord recoiled when she said his name and then he knew he was fucked. “I am not who ever that is.” 

“You’re a bad liar Red Leader.” Tori said with a grin. 

“I-I am not Red Leader!” Tord’s voice rose to a mild shouting and he was stuttering. 

“Oh please don’t get angry Red Leader I know it’s you, you have the imprint of communism on your neck. You’re the only one allowed to get imprinted there.” Tori’s voice was still and steady. 

“S-s-stop calling me that!” Tord was stuttering something he thought he had gotten rid of a long time ago. “I d-d-don’t know what your talking about! What R-red army? Wa-what Red plans?” Tord’s eyes were darting from side to side and he was breathing rapidly. 

“Whoa, Whoa calm down. I’m one of you, an ex-red but still.” Tori shrugged Red Leader’s hands off of her shoulders and put her hands on either side of his face, stilling it. Tori then put her lips on his until his breathing had slowed. She pulled out of the kiss and said “I’m not going to tell anyone. I would go to jail too; I still have the mark. See?” Tori pulled down her hoodie sleeve until her shoulder was showing: It had the imprint of a scythe and hammer. 

“You were a commander, a high commander. Almost on Red Commander’s level. How do I not remember you?” Tord was thinking about Red Commander, he probably would want to know why Tord had been gone for so long.

“It doesn't matter, if you remember me or not. I just can’t believe I met you! Let alone suck face with you.” Tori was surprisingly happy.  
In Tord’s head gears were turning. He still liked her, really really liked her in fact. That she was an ex-red army commander just sweetened the deal really. It really couldn’t hurt to have sex with her.

(or more?) 

A small voice spoke up.  
More than just sex? When had Tord started wanting that again? Maybe, Tord told the voice just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue this story, I would love some reviews about the relationship or even if you just liked it. Again Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
